Shin Megami Persona 4
by Chaos of the World
Summary: When Flynn gets transported to the world of persona 4, what adventures will ensue? Didn't think that putting this down as a crossover made too much sense as the Megami Tensei spot also includes persona.
1. Chapter 1

"Uhhh" Flynn sighed as he walked into his small room.

"Oh, are you tired master?" Burroughs commented as "she" usually does.

Instead of a verbal response Flynn just flopped himself on his cot for the night. It had been a long day today. Flynn and his fellow prentices had finally captured the Black samurai and brought her to Mikado. It had been a few hours before the festivities ended and it was revealed that there was to be a public execution of the Black samurai. At the execution itself things had gotten even weirder. The Black samurai turned out to look like a carbon copy of Gabby from the monastery. After that she had started spouting what sounded like a madman's ramblings. Soon after they put her down they commenced celebrating it. Though no one was truly "celebrating." Everyone in attendance was in deep thought, thinking of what she had said before she had been executed. Not long after the event began did it end and Flynn, Walter, Jonathan and Isabeau went their own ways for the night. That takes us to where we are now, with Flynn laying on his bed feeling depleted of all energy. Flynn soon began to feel overtaking him as his eyes closed. He hoped he wouldn't have one of those weird dreams with Walter and Jonathan in it, he had yet to decipher what they even meant. Flynn then drifted off into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

The Next Morning

Flynn began to stir and wake. Though, while his cot wasn't comfortable, he felt even more uncomfortable than usual. In fact it felt as though he were sleeping on concrete. Not only that but he could feel the sun on him, normally he never did. But on top of it all he felt…. different. Not like a lack of clothing or anything else but just… different and oddly rejuvenating. Flynn opened his eyes up a small bit to find he could see the sky. This caused Flynn the open his eyes wide in shock.

"What in the…." Flynn started while sitting up.

Flynn quickly looked around to see he was laying on concrete, sidewalk to be exact. But he noticed something else, he wasn't in any place he recognized. In fact as he looked around he thought everything looked a bit like Tokyo did but different at the same time. The major difference being, the was a sky not a ceiling. There was a distinct lack of demons all about, lying in wait to catch him or any other traveler off guard. Flynn also could not see the giant tower that he could always see while above ground in Tokyo.

"Burroughs, where am I?" Flynn asked to his trusty AI companion.

Flynn waited a few moments only to be greeted by silence instead of the feminine AI.

"Burroughs?" Flynn asked while looking at his gauntlet.

Flynn was once again, greeted with silence. But now Flynn also noticed that his gauntlet was different. Instead of the variety of options there were but two. One said "summon" but it was grayed out as if to show him he couldn't use it at the moment. The other option was to check his inventory. Which he promptly did, noticing most everything was gone. The only items that remained were the relics knows as "yen" and five medicines along with his current equipment.

"Not only am I in a foreign place but I've been robbed?" Flynn said aloud.

Before he could think into this much further, he heard a crash and a man scream. FLynn decided that maybe this person might have some answers for him and decided to go help. The moment Flynn stood he felt that odd feeling again. Still having no clue what it was he pushed to the back of his mind and continued towards where he heard the sound. When he reached it he saw a young man, maybe 16, rolling around with a trash can stuck on his upper half.

"Hey! Anyone! Please help me, I can't get this thing off!" The strange man said whilst rolling around.

Flynn decided to help the poor sap out. He walked over and, very easily, pulled the trash can off of the man.

"Aha! I can see again! Thanks man you saved me….. dude what are you wearing?" The man said after getting a good look at Flynn.

"What do you mean? This is my samurai gear." Flynn said very confused by the question. Even in Tokyo people knew what the outfit was, or at least thought it was a hunter's outfit.

"Uh huh… well anyway I'm Yosuke, Yosuke Hanamura. I don't think I've ever seen you before." The man named Yosuke said holding out his hand for a handshake.

Flynn then took Yosuke up on the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I am Flynn, a samurai of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. If I may inquire, where am I?

Yosuke gave Flynn a very disbelieving look.

"A samurai? Those haven't been around for a LONG time dude. Also you're in Inaba, and where is this Mikado place? I've never even heard of it?" Yosuke responded with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Inaba? As in the hare of?" Flynn asked, remembering the name of one of his demons.

"The hare of Inaba? Never heard of. This is just a small backwater town. But It's pretty nice if you ask me." Yosuke answered in turn.

Flynn took a moment to think over all that had happened. He was in a place called Inaba, and this Person, Yosuke, had no clue what The Eastern Kingdom of Mikado even was. On top off all that his gauntlet had been altered and he had been robbed.

"Dude, you seem completely confused. You don't even know where you are. Are you okay?" Yosuke asked with a concerned look on his face.

Flynn decided to explain everything that had happened to him, leading up to his arrival in Inaba. The story, while interesting, was very odd and confusing to Yosuke. But as Flynn was talking Yosuke could also tell that he was not joking or lying about any of it. Flynn had kept a straight face the entire time and even began to look a bit sad and confused himself towards the end.

"...and that's everything. I bet this all just sounds like crazy talk to you huh?" Flynn said, realizing how crazy this all must have sounded to him.

"Well, it all does seem a bit odd, okay very odd, and it seems to have a few holes, I believe you." Yosuke said, actually believing him.

"Wait, you believe me? That's a relief." Flynn said, happy that at the very least, someone believed him.

"But one question? DO they really allow 16 year olds to become badass samurai? If so I want to go there!" Yosuke said in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

This began to sound alarm bells in his head.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"Well you look about 16 dude." Yosuke answered with yet another quizzical look.

Flynn quickly sprinted to the nearest reflective object, which so happened to be a window. What Flynn saw was, instead of how he looked now, was how he looked when he was 16. Flynn quickly put it together that this had to be the odd rejuvenating feeling, he wasn't 18 anymore.

"This just got weirder." Flynn said while staring at his reflection.

"Yeah I bet." Yosuke said putting his hands behind his head. "Hey, do you even have a place to stay?"

Flynn thought about it and realized that he didn't. If he wasn't at Mikado castle, or even his home town, then he didn't have a place to stay.

"No, I suppose I don't then.." Flynn trailed off beginning to look quite despondent.

"Well, hey I bet I can convince my mom to let you stay with me. If you want to that is." Yosuke offered with a wide grin on his face.

"I suppose it would be nice to have a place to stay. But, why are you being so so kind to me, you have only just met me and you offer me lodgings in your own home? Flynn asked in a grateful but curious tone.

"Well… like I said before, I believe you, no matter how crazy it sounds, so it just wouldn't seem right to just leave you to fend for yourself. Plus, I'm the only person you even know here and I doubt anyone else will be as open minded as I am." Yosuke said with a smile.

"Thank you Yosuke, this means a lot to me." Flynn replied with a similar smile.

The two then began to walk to Yosuke's house. Flynn thought that while the whole situation was in general, very bad, that it could be going worse. He decided that it would have to wait till he got familiar with this Inaba place. It looked almost like a Tokyo before it was destroyed, and a bit more rural.

"Hey dude, since you're my age, I can try and get you into the school I go to, you know to familiarize yourself with where you are." Yosuke said, almost as if he had read Flynn's thoughts.

"Hmm, that does seem to be a very good idea, I think it'll work." Flynn said, very appreciative of his new found friend.

"Great, school starts tomorrow, so, we'll go see about it after we ask my mom if you can stay with me." Yosuke replied. "Might be nice having someone else who's not from around here."

Flynn raised his eyebrow in a questioning fashion at Yosuke's statement.

"Huh? Oh it's not like you, I just moved here a couple years ago, I moved here from the city you see." Yosuke explained.

Flynn just nodded and continued to follow Yosuke. It didn't take them much longer to reach Yosuke's house. Once they arrived Yosuke began to go about asking his mother if Flynn could stay. It took a bit of convincing and some very careful explaining but Yosuke was able to pull it off. Immediately after, Yosuke and Flynn set about getting enrolled at Yasogami high. This took the remainder of the day but they were again, successful in their endeavor. Though everywhere they went, Flynn received odd looks for his outfit. They soon arrived at Yosuke's house, where they then ate dinner and introduced Flynn to Yosuke's father. Not to long after, Yosuke and Flynn were in Yosuke's room, preparing to go to sleep.

"Well today was quite a day, huh?" Yosuke asked before jumping onto his bed.

"You're telling me." Flynn replied with a smirk flopping himself on the air mattress that had been set up for him.

"Yeah. Well who knows, maybe you'll really like it here?" Yosuke said.

"Who knows indeed." Flynn replied.

"Well, goodnight then. Tomorrow marks the beginning of school, so were gonna need some rest." Yosuke said, already drifting off to sleep.

Flynn just nodded and did the same. Flynn thought that while today wasn't a very good day, that it could have been much worse. He just wished he at least knew how the others were doing without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or Shin Megami Tensei**

Flynn's dreamless sleep had been interrupted by a incessant beeping sound. He could hear Yosuke sigh and turn the alarm clock off. Flynn was certainly grateful for the silence…. though it was short lived.

"Crap!" Yosuke said a few minutes after he turned off the alarm clock.

Flynn made a grunt indicating he was asking what was wrong. Despite all his samurai training and adventures, he was not a morning person. Leave that to Isabeau.

"Crap, dude were gonna be late for the first day of school!" Yosuke said as he was flailing about trying to get dressed.

Flynn decided that it would be best to get up and get dressed as well. Though he had never really been to a school like they had in this world, he figured being late wasn't a good idea. Flynn then got up and, much more calmly, put on his uniform and tied back his hair. He elected to just keep his gauntlet and his samurai gear in his bag instead of wearing them, to be less suspicious. Though he had to admit it felt weird, as he had practically been wearing that gauntlet ever since he became a samurai, a few cases aside.

"Dude, we gotta hurry. I may have set my alarm clock a bit late." Yosuke said in a hurry as he rushed out of the room.

Flynn followed him outside to find him on the bike he had the other day.

"Come on dude, hop on." Yosuke said while gesturing him to get on.

Flynn was skeptical to say the least, as the last time he saw Yosuke and that bike, Yosuke had crashed. On top of that, it was raining. But at the same time Yosuke was acting very frantic and hadn't really allowed for any input from Flynn and was just barely speaking in sentences. Flynn complied and got on the bike.

Everything had been running smoothly so far, Yosuke hadn't crashed yet, but was going quite fast. That was until Yosuke was about to run into someone. Instead of yelling for the silver haired man to move, Yosuke started to swerve to avoid him. It might even have worked if the wasn't pole right in front of them. Yosuke then crashed and managed to hit himself in the family jewels and sent flynn a couple a feet ahead of him. Flynn groaned from the pain of being flung from the bike to the ground and saw the silver haired man, who also happened to be wearing a school uniform, walk right past them. Normally Flynn would have thought it was rude, but currently he didn't care. He got up to his feet to see Yosuke in even more pain. After a short while, they decided to walk the rest of the way. They, by some stroke of luck, still managed to get to school and their homeroom in time. As soon as the got to their chairs, which were side by side behind an empty seat and some girl in a green jacket, they both just collapsed. Flynn was still aching all over from the accident and he could tell Yosuke was feeling worse. He may fight demons for a living, but pain never stopped being painful. He over heard some students talking about how their classroom teach was this Mr. Morooka, or as they referred to him, king moron. He just ignored them for the most part. Not long after Flynn decided to sit up straight as the pain wasn't so bad anymore. He felt quite "naked" without his gauntlet or his samurai outfit.

The girl in the green jacket then turned around and faced Yosuke.

"A transfer student from the city….just like you, huh, Yosuke?" The girl said now noticing Yosuke's position.

"Huh, you look dead today." The girl commented.

"Yeah um…. I don't want to talk about…" Yosuke said in a, still slightly, pained tone.

"I don't suppose so, just so you know, never get on a bike with him." Flynn decided to interject.

"Hmm why? What's with him?" The girl asked, directed at Flynn.

Before Flynn could answer, Yosuke nudge him and whispered something.

"Dude, don't." Yosuke whispered to Flynn.

Flynn decided to play along as Yosuke had been quite nice and helpful for his time here so far.

"Nothing, never mind." Flynn replied to the girl.

The girl pouted but said nothing more. Yosuke then sat up and turned to Flynn.

"Hey, your a transfer student as well, hey maybe they'll make you stand up and introduce yourself." Yosuke commented.

"You are? Where are you from?" The black haired girl, who was in front of the girl in the green jacket.

"I'm from…" Flynn started before realizing something.

He was in a place, where the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado didn't exist. It probably wouldn't end well if he answered with that. But he remembered Yosuke making an offhand comment about the place he had been from, which was Tokyo. Flynn thought that this must mean that Tokyo, or at least a version of, must exist here.

"I'm from Tokyo" Flynn replied.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yosuke breath a sigh of relief.

"Wow thats…." The black haired girl started, but she was cut off by a man with abnormally large teeth and…. the silver haired guy from before.

Flynn recognized him immediately as the guy who he saw when they had crashed. Flynn then wondered if maybe he was the new student as when he looked around no one showed that they knew him.

"Awright, shut your traps!" The man with large teeth yelled at the chatting class.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" Mr. Morooka stated with a tone of loathing.

Flynn already know he would grow to hate this man very much.

"First things first! Just because it's spring doesn't mean swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students will be pure as the driven snow!" Mr Morooka ranted.

Flynn already couldn't believe how ridiculous this man was. So far this man had shown no respect for any of the students and was rambling about something that had nothing to do with anything.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce the new transfer students. Hey you!" Mr Morooka said pointing right at Flynn. "Get up here!"

Flynn decided to do as he was told and walked to the front of the room. and stood beside the silver haired man.

"Now, this sad sack" Morooka pointed his thumb at the silver haired kid. "Has been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterdays garbage."

"And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him." Morooka continued.

Flynn noticed the more that Morooka talked, the less he liked him.

"Tell 'em your name kid and make it quick." Morooka said gesturing him to speak.

"You calling me a loser?" The kid replied.

The whole class took a collective gasp, Flynn on the other hand held in a chuckle. He already liked this other kid.

"Hrnh… That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately. This town is miles away from your city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think about getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them!"

Flynn continued to wonder what was wrong with this man.

"But what do I know" Morooka started.

Probably not much Flynn thought to himself.

"It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Everytime I turn my back , you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places…" Morooka continues.

Morooka continues on his rant for a good long while, when the girl in the green jacket interjects.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" The girl asks, gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

"Huh? Yeah sure. Hear that? Your seats over there. So hurry up and siddown already." Morooka said pointing to the seat.

The kid walked to his seat and simply sat down, though he and the girl start to whisper about something.

"Now the other one. This ones even more of a nobody than the one before so same goes for him. Hurry up and tell the class your name so I can start class." Morooka said.

"Hello, my name is Flynn, it is a pleasure to meet you all. Well most of you." Flynn said making a sideways glance at Morooka.

"Welcome to the shit list, population you and pretty boy over there, siddown." Morooka said and immediately went on to begin "teaching."

The rest of the day was a blur to Flynn. He only half paid attention to the "lessons" being taught. Flynn spent most the day contemplating his situation. He wanted to find out how he got here, and, on top of that find a way back. It wasn't that this world was so bad so far, but he wanted to get back to his fellow samurai and friends. On top of that his world didn't have a Morooka.

"That's it for today, normal lectures will start tomorrow." Morooka said, then left the room.

The students all began to pack up and get ready to go home. Flynn decided to do the same as well. However just as he started to do so a voice was heard.

"Attention all teachers. Please report immediately to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting." The voice said.

Flynn wasn't so concerned about what the meeting may be about but rather, where the voice came from? Maybe this was some technology they have here that he never saw in his world.

"All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave thee school until further notice." The voice continued.

Morooka then said something that Flynn didn't pay attention to. Now this was worrying Flynn, something must have happened he thought. Not 2 minutes after he left the rooms, sirens where heard outside the classroom. Something was definitely up. A few kids had gone over to the window to see what was up. Soon one of the kids went over to the black haired girl to ask a question. Flynn didn't really listen but did hear that the girls name was Yukiko. Flynn then turned to Yosuke, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Is something wrong Yosuke?" Flynn asked.

"I'm so screwed." Yosuke said in a tone of despair.

"Why is that? Did you need to be home early? I'm sure your parents would understand." Flynn said in attempt to calm Yosuke, who was freaking out.

"No dude that isn't it. I borrowed a dvd from Chie…." Yosuke started

At the mention of Chie Flynn raised an eyebrow, as he had no clue who this was. Though he did know what a dvd was from Tokyo.

"The girl in the green." Yosuke said, pointing her out.

Flynn then nodded and motioned him to continue.

"Well, when we crashed earlier today it… broke." Yosuke said, hanging his head.

"That does sound troublesome, just tell her, she should understand." Flynn replied with the rational answer.

But, although he had only known Yosuke for a day, he knew that Yosuke wasn't the "rational type."

"Or…. I could give it back to her and quickly apologize. When she's checking it out I can make my escape." Yosuke said with the grin of every bad movie villain.

Soon the voice was heard again, Flynn would have to ask Yosuke what that was later.

"Attention all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat….." The voice announced.

Now this peaked Flynn's interest. Obviously something pretty bad had happened. Flynn began to wonder if it had anything to do with his arrival in this world or…. if someone else appeared. Flynn decided he would have to check it out, regardless of what he was supposed to do. Flynn noticed Chie and Yukiko talking to Narukami about something. Soon Yukiko turned and looked at Flynn.

"Hey, you're the other new student aren't you? Why don't you come as well?" Yukiko asked in a kind tone.

Flynn thought this would be a good opportunity to get to know some people besides Yosuke and to possibly check out the incident.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Flynn said and stood up to join them.

Flynn gave a glance to Yosuke to let him know, Yosuke just nodded in response. He also had that worried expression from before. Yosuke then got got up and walked over to Chie holding the broken dvd.

"Uh, ummm, Miss Satonaka…?" Yosuke said with a shaky voice.

Flynn knew this must be Yosuke enacting his grand getaway.

"This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see… and… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please have mercy until my next paycheck!" Yosuke said in desperation and handed the dvd over to chie.

"See ya! Thanks!" Yosuke said enacting the run portion of his plan.

Before Yosuke could get anywhere Chie spoke up.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my dvd!?" Chie yelled and gave chase.

Very soon Chie caught up and gave Yosuke a kick in the family jewels. Flynn flinched in from how painful it looked. Flynn, Narukami and Yukiko walked over to Chie and Yosuke.

"What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked… My Trial of the Dragon!" Chie said with a sad look in her face.

"I think mine's cracked too… C-Critical hit to the nads…" Yosuke said, nearly doubling over in pain.

"A-Are you all right? Yukiko asked Yosuke.

Flynn got the impression that Yukiko was either very kind, very naive or both.

"Oh, Yukiko…. are you worried about me?" Yosuke asked with a hopeful, yet pained smile on his face.

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie said in a very pissed off tone.

Chie put the dvd in her backpack and left the room with Yukio and Narukami. Flynn checked to make sure Yosuke was fine and then hurried off to catch up with the others. As he caught up he saw them walking to the gates, As they got there, a man who strangely resembled a fish, walked up to Yukiko. Flynn didn't catch up in time to hear any of the conversation, only to see the fish like man run off in a hurry. When he caught up he raised an eyebrow as if to ask what happened. He also noticed that a small crowd had gathered.

"What did he want…? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date." Chie said matter-of-factly.

"Huh? Really…?" Yukiko said, quite oblivious to the obvious.

"You really had no clue? Sheesh…" Chie replied, not sounding surprised however.

"But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden." Chie said with a slight shudder.

"Yo, Yukiko. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year." Yosuke said as he walked around the corner with his bike.

Flynn was questioning if it was a good idea to ride that bike, but was glad he wasn't going to this time. However he was beginning to get anxious to get going, he really wanted to see the incident and see if it was related to him or not.

"I don't recall doing that." Yukiko replied.

"Whoa, you serious? So the, you wanna hang out sometime!?" Yosuke said in an excited and slightly desperate tone.

"...I'd rather not." yukiko said, shooting him down instantly.

Yosuke looked slightly crestfallen.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up… Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer students too much." Yosuke said, whilst getting on his bike.

"Hey see you soon Flynn. Don't get into to much trouble." Yosuke said with a wink and took off.

Flynn nodded to Yosuke, with a chuckle, before he took off.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie yelled after Yosuke.

While Chie was yelling after Yosuke, Yukiko turned to Flynn.

"What did he mean by see you later? Are you two hanging out later today?" Yukio asked Flynn.

"No, I'm staying with him." Flynn answered matter-of-factly.

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring."

Chie then set forward, leading the rest of them. As they were walking Yukiko turned to Flynn again.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you staying with him?" Yukiko asked Flynn.

Flynn had anticipated eventually being aske this and had made up a "partial truth."

"Well you see…" Flynn went on to explain to Yukiko why he was staying with Yosuke, with some changed details of course.

Chie was asking about why Narukami had moved to Inaba after he had finished his story. He only half paid attention as for a while he and Yukiko had been having their own conversation. He knew it had to do with his parents' job. Suddenly Chie said something that was more or less addressed to all parties.

"There really is nothing here, huh?" Chie said while looking at her surroundings. "That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show people from the outside."

Flynn mentally agreed with that. Kiccigiogi was very much the same. It was nice enough to grow up in but after moving to the castle, it wasn't as nice anymore. Though he couldn't voice this thought for as far as everyone else was concerned her was from Tokyo.

"Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… i think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous." Chie said, trying to remember what it was.

"If you, a citizen of Inaba, can't remember it can't be that famous." Flynn chimed in.

At that Yukiko gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah I guess ha… Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie said, glancing at Yukiko.

"Huh? It's… just an old inn." Yukiko said in a bashful tone.

"No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure." Chie said back to Yukiko.

Chie then turned too Narukami and Flynn.

"It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. Their inn actually attracts a lot if visitors to Inaba. It practically keeps this town going." Chie said with gusto.

"...I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko said with a mix of embarrassment, modesty, and odd enough, sadness.

"So, tell me. You guys think Yukiko's cute, right?" Chie suddenly blurted out.

This actually caused Flynn to stumble a bit and Blush in embarrassment. He noticed Yukiko was also quite embarrassed, though Narukami wasn't showing very much emotion.

"I think so, yeah." Narukami stated, rather quickly, buts still without much emotion.

"I knew it!" Chie said with a laugh.

"So, what about you Flynn?" Chie asked again.

"Well I.. don't think I know her well enough to truly answer that yet." Flynn replied

Chie more or less just shrugged off his answer but not Yukiko. She seemed surprised, and with what looked like a hint of happiness, at his answer. Yukiko still seemed rather unhappy at chie's question however.

"Come on… Don't start this again…" Yukiko said while turning her head to the ground and looking distraught.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie said, completely ignoring the topic of the conversation.

"C-Come on, stop it" Yukiko said rather embarrassed and annoyed.

"Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" Yukiko said adamantly.

Flynn got the impression that Chie did this a lot to Yukiko, despite her detesting it. Yukiko quickly gained a blush and began to frantically speak.

"Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend!" Yukiko frantically explained.

"Geez… Chie." Yukiko said rather peeved off.

"Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our big chance to to talk to people from the big city, and you've barely said a word!" Chie explained.

"Huh? What do you mean? I've been talking with Flynn this whole time." Yukiko responded.

"Well yeah, you two have been best friends since we left the school. You haven't said anything to Narukami… Oh I see what's going on here." Chie said, gaining a devilish grin. She then glanced at Flynn with a knowing look.

Flynn raised his eyebrow, as did Yukiko, as they did not understand what she was implying.

"Well would you care to explain, as it seems, we do not see what is going on." Flynn responded to Chie.

"You two like each other! You guys haven't known each other for a day and you're already hitting it off. Ah but who cares? This'll be good for you Yukiko!" Chie said with great enthusiasm.

"Wait! I-It's not like that…" Yukiko began to explain, but stopped when she saw the look on Chie's face. She just decided to hang her head in embarrassment.

Flynn on the other hand had his hand pressed up against his face. He was afraid she would continue but his fears did not come to fruition.

"Hey, what's that?" Chie said, changing the subject. This grabbed everyone's attention, even Narukami, who had remained silent.

The group walked towards to scene Chie had pointed out. Flynn noticed many police cars and a barricade was set up. he heard two women gossiping, but didn't pay attention. Flynn was observing the scene for any traces that would indicate that the incident was connected to him. He was sure that this was the scene of whatever had happened, given the surroundings. Chie had also spoken up but once again Flynn had elected to not pay attention, he could be quite selective about these sorts of things. he did, however, notice a man in dress shirt carrying a jacket approach them. Flynn figured this man was of some importance and decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" The man asked Narukami.

Flynn gathered that they must know each other by the way the man addressed him.

"We're just passing by." Narukami answered truthfully.

"That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…" The man said, rather peeved off.

"...You know this guy?" Chie asked Narukami.

Narukami simply nodded for answer. Flynn liked his style so far, it was similar to how he had acted in his world.

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhh… Well, how should I say this… I hope you get along with him." Dojima said, rather awkwardly.

"But you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." Dojima said, quickly adopting a stern tone.

Dojima turned around and was about to walk away when another man came running to the other side of the road, he then began to throw up. Flynn thought that this man must have a weak stomach, or the incident was really bad.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima yelled at the man whose name appeared to be Adachi.

"I-I'm sorry… Nngh" Adachi said trying not to literally spill his guts.

Flynn decided to try and get a closer look at the scene, he figured he'd have a minute to look. He walked behind the walls and was able to see the scene without being noticed. They had taken everything down. Though as he looked around he didn't see anything that looked like it was from his home, so he began to think the cases were unrelated. He quickly made his way back to his group before they left, or had even noticed he was missing.

"Hey Yukiko….? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" He heard Chie ask.

"Good idea…" Yukiko replied, visibly freaked out.

Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbors, let's do our best!" Chie said, immediately changing the mood.

After Yukiko and Chie left, Flynn said his goodbyes to Yu and headed off back to Yosuke's house. Along the way he switched back into his samurai jacket as it felt more familiar. While he did notice a few odd looks, he didn't really care. When he arrived at Yosuke's house, he found him outside working on his bike.

"Oh, hey Flynn." Yosuke said, looking up from his bike.

"I'm not so sure it's the bike, but the rider." Flynn said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Haha, very funny. But no somethings wrong with it." Yosuke said scratching his head.

Yosuke shook his head and turned, once more, towards Flynn.

"So how'd it go?" Yosuke asked.

"Well enough, the Chie girl seems to be rather straightforward and peppy. Yukiko seems quite pleasant, but something seemed…. off about her." Flynn answered with a shrug, choosing to omit the part about him learning about the incident.

"hmm, yeah I guess. So tell me, you like Yukiko right? Don't worry, everyone at our school does." Yosuke said rather straightforward.

"You know, Chie asked a very similar question, so I'll answer with the same, I don't know her well enough to answer." Flynn answered in his usual calm and collected tone.

"Oh don't worry, You'll like her soon enough." Yosuke said with a cheeky smile. "Come on I think dinners ready." Yosuke said walking into the house.

Flynn followed and ate dinner with the family. He went through a night very similar to last. Even though he had only been in this world a day, it felt longer. He hoped that the future would hold answers as to why he was here and how to get back. While he found himself taking a liking to this world, as it seemed as almost a good mix of Tokyo and Mikado, he did want to get back to his life. After he finished preparing for bed he quickly fell asleep to yet another dreamless sleep.


End file.
